OUR MEMORIES FLY LIKE BUTTERFLY - KookMin VMin
by Tae-V
Summary: Sang siswa kelas 10 itu terus menatap sang siswa kelas 12 itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan. Perpaduan antara sedih dan rindu. Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung - #KookMin #VMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: OUR MEMORIES FLY LIKE BUTTERFLY - KOOKMIN VMIN**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - AKHIR JANUARI 2018**

Seorang siswa kelas 12 di Bangtan High School yang bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu berlari kegirangan menuruni anak tangga menuju ke ruang guru wali kelasnya yang berada lantai dasar.

"Yuhuuuuu~" teriaknya pelan sepanjang kedua kaki mungilnya itu menuruni anak-anak tangga tersebut.

Tepat di tujuh anak tangga sebelum anak tangga terakhir, pandangan matanya tertuju kepada sesosok siswa kelas 10 yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak tepat di bawah anak tangga terakhir itu.

Siswa kelas 10 yang berwajah sangat tampan itu tengah menggenggam sebuah buku di tangan kanannya, dan saat itu pandangannya tengah tertuju ke arah sang siswa yang tengah bersemangat menuruni anak tangga tersebut.

Sang siswa kelas 10 itu terus menatap sang siswa kelas 12 itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan. Perpaduan antara sedih dan rindu.

Sang pria bertubuh mungil itu hanya menatap sekilas ke arah siswa kelas 10 itu, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan terus berlari menuruni anak tangga, lalu melanjutkan langkah cerianya itu menuju ruang wali kelasnya yang berada tak jauh dari anak tangga itu.

"Ssaem! Bulan depan aku akan lulus SMA! Yeay!" teriak pria bertubuh mungil itu ketika menemui wali kelasnya yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di depan ruangan.

"Aku akan merindukan keceriaanmu, Jimin haksaeng... Aigoo.." sahut Yoon Siyoon, sang wali kelas dari pria mungil bernama Park Jimin itu.

"Hehehe~ Aku akan sering-sering menemuimu setelah kuliah nanti, ssaem! Ayo kita bertemu sesekali di cafe! Itu akan sangat menyenangkan! Ya kan, ssaem?" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Araseo..." sahut Siyoon sambil mengusap pelan kepala siswa kesayangannya itu.

Sang siswa kelas 10 itu terus menatap sosok mungil Park Jimin dari tempatnya terduduk.

Jimin kembali menoleh sekilas ke arah siswa kelas 10 itu, kemudian tatapan mereka beradu.

Jimin pun kembali menatap ke depan, memandang wajah Siyoon sambil memiringkan kembali kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Jimin haksaeng?" tanya Siyoon.

"Aniya~ Geunyang... Aku merasa seperti mengenal siswa yang duduk di bangku dekat tangga itu, ssaem.. Tapi aku tidak ingat apapun..." sahut Jimin.

Siyoon menatap ke arah pria yang dimaksudkan oleh Jimin.

Seketika itu juga Siyoon terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! Mana sahabat baikmu itu? Kim Taehyung haksaeng.. Biasanya kalian selalu berdua." tanya Siyoon sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ah, majjayo! Taehyung! Tadi sepertinya ia memanggilku ketika aku hendak berlari kesini, ssaem!" sahut Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok pria berwajah sangat tampan itu berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga.

Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata siswa kelas 10 itu.

Pria berwajah sangat tampan itu langsung menatap sangat tajam ke arah siswa kelas 10 itu. Tatapan yang seolah berkata, " _Awas kau jika kau berani buka suara!_ "

Siswa kelas 10 itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya, sementara sang pria berwajah tampan itu berjalan menuju tempat Jimin dan Siyoon berdiri.

"Siyoon ssaem! Aku akan lulus bulan depan!" sahutnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa memarahiku lagi nanti, hahaha.."

"Kukira kau tidak akan lulus, Taehyung haksaeng! Syukurlah kau bisa mengejar ketinggalanmu di semester akhir kemarin." sahut Siyoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut muridnya yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Ini semua berkat bantuan Jimin, ssaem. Ia banyak mengajariku di ujian akhir semester kemarin." sahut Taehyung sambil meletakkan lengannya di pundak Jimin.

"Kau memang tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpaku, imma! Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Aigoo.. Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian nantinya..." sahut Siyoon sambil tersenyum.

Siswa kelas 10 itu terus menatap ke arah Jimin, dan air mata mulai menggenang di kedua bola matanya ketika melihat lengan Taehyung melingkar di bahu Jimin.

"Jungkook ah, mwohae?" tanya Kim Yugyeom kepada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu.

Siswa kelas 10 yang tengah duduk di dekat tangga sambil menggenggam buku di tangannya itu refleks menghampus air mata di kedua bola matanya,

"Kau... Menangis lagi?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Aniya... Mataku kelilipan... Sepertinya kemasukan debu, aigoo..." sahut Jungkook sambil berusaha membohongi sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, ada yang mau disampaikan oleh wali kelas kita..." sahut Yugyeom.

"Araseo.." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook pun menutup buku di tangannya itu, lalu berjalan bersama Yugyeom menuju ke kelas mereka.

 **.**

 **-TBC-  
**

* * *

 **Note : Asli, ini gegara saya kemarenan mimpi, agak aneh tapi kok rasanya lumayan bagus ya buat jadi FF, akhirnya terketiklah FF ini :) Kalau ujung-ujungnya jadi absurd atau kurang memuaskan hasrat/? kalian, harap maklum, maapkeun saya ya :)**

 **Percayalah, FF ini beneran bakalan mini chapter.  
Jadi, tiap chapternya saya bisa pastikan bakalan pendek-pendek banget, dan juga kaga akan banyak chapternya.  
Jadi, anggap saja FF ini ibarat cemilan kalian di tengah rutinitas kalian, wkwkw :)**

 **Sebenernya mau dijadiin One Shot kan niatnya, tp takutnya kalo ngetik kebanyakan jadi 1 gitu bakalan lama baru kepublished, makanya akhirnya saya jadikan mini chapter saja wkwkw XD**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya, readers-nim :)**

 **Selamat menunggu kelanjutan chapternya yang belum bisa saya pastikan kapan bakal saya update :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: OUR MEMORIES FLY LIKE BUTTERFLY**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung - #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - MARET 2017**

"Yaaaaaaa! Kim Taehyung! Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta!" teriak Jimin pelan siang itu sambil berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah terduduk di sebuah meja di kantin sekolah.

Taehyung yang sedang asik mengunyah makan siangnya refleks tersedak mendengar teriakan Jimin itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Yaaa, kau kenapa, imma?" Jimin langsung panik melihat sahabat baiknya itu terbatuk-batuk hingga wajahnya memerah.

Jimin langsung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung segera meminum air itu hingga tenggorokannya kembali terasa enak.

"Kau kenapa? Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan, aigoo..." sahut Jimin, menceramahi sahabatnya itu.

"Yaaaaaish! Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku tersedak? Gara-gara kau, imma." gerutu Taehyung.

"Aku? Wae? Waeyo? Mengapa gara-gara aku?" Jimin tercengang mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Aaaaaah! Aku jatuh cinta? Itu yang membuatmu tersedak?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja, imma! Cih! Kita baru putus tiga bulan lalu dan kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu, siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengarnya." gerutu Taehyung.

"Hahahaha~ Wae? Kau cemburu? Kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Jimin, menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling mengenal ketika mereka sama-sama masuk di Bangtan High School ketika mereka kelas 10 pada bulan Maret 2015.

Karena kepribadian mereka sangatlah cocok, mereka pun bersahabat sangat dekat hingga mereka naik ke kelas 11 pada tahun 2016.

Dan pada bulan Juli 2016, Taehyung pun akhirnya menyadari, ia menyayangi Jimin lebih dari sekedar sahabat, karena itu Taehyung nekat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jimin, dan Jimin menerima pernyataan cinta sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Namun, setelah berpacaran, justru ada saja hal-hal yang membuat mereka saling merasa tidak nyaman.

Tentu saja, bersahabat dan berpacaran adalah dua hal yang sangat jauh berbeda! Karena itu, pada bulan Desember 2016, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka, dan kembali menjalin hubungan sebagai sahabat yang baik seperti sebelum mereka berkencan.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung diam-diam masih sangat mencintai Jimin.

Namun Taehyung bisa melihat, Jimin lebih nyaman bersamanya ketika mereka berada dalam posisi sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai kekasih.

Makanya Taehyung pun setuju ketika Jimin meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan kembali menjadi sepasang sahabat karib.

"Siapa memangnya orang itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Anak kelas 10..." sahut Jimin dengan santainya sambil menggigit sosis di garpunya.

"Siswa angkatan baru? Bocah ingusan kelas 10? Kau sudah gila, Park Jimin?" Taehyung terbelalak.

"Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan terkejut! Wajahnya lebih tampan darimu, dan tubuhnya bahkan lebih atletis dan sexy daripada tubuhmu, Kim Taehyung!" sahut Jimin dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Cih... Mana ada bocah yang bisa mengalahkan wajah tampanku ini?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Aku saja terkejut ketika barusan aku melihatnya tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya!" sahut Jimin.

"Jadi, kalian belum berkenalan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya, hehehe~"

"Lalu mengapa kau bisa bilang kau jatuh cinta, pabo ya!" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Kurasa... Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, Kim Taehyung..."

"Aigoo... Aigoo..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini efeknya kalau kau terlalu banyak menonton drama..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu sudah Jungkook menjadi siswa kelas 10 di Bangtan High School.

Selama seminggu itu, ia mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di lingkungan sekolah barunya itu.

Siang itu, ketika jam istirahat, Jungkook berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli minuman.

Musim semi tiba pada bulan Maret itu, namun musim dingin masih memberikan kontribusi sedikit hawa dingin. Karena itu Jungkook berniat untuk membeli susu cokelat hangat di kantin.

Setelah membayar, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, namun secara tidak sengaja ia justru bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya.

"Ouch!"

Pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Jungkook itu terpekik ketika susu hangat yang ada di tangan Jungkook tumpah dan membasahi kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

"Ah! Mianhae! Mianhae!" Jungkook langsung panik karena susunya mengenai kemeja seragam pria itu. "Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku..."

Pria itu justru terdiam sambil menatap Jungkook ketika tatapan mereka beradu.

"Ah, kau!" pekik pria bertubuh mungil itu.

Jungkook terbelalak. "Ne?"

"Kau... Siswa baru kelas 10 kan?" tanya pria bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ah... Ne... Ma.. Majjayo.." Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa gugup dengan pertanyaan pria bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, kelas 12..." sahut pria bertubuh mungil itu sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook refleks menggaruk kepalanya. Kebingungan. Bukannya memarahi Jungkook, mengapa Jimin justru tersenyum padanya?

"Aku melihatmu minggu lalu, ketika kau pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini.." sahut Jimin dengan santainya.

Memang, Park Jimin terkenal sebagai siswa paling manis dan paling easy going di Bangtan High School.

"Ah..." sahut Jungkook, masih dengan gugup. "Uhmmm.. Itu.. Maafkan aku, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook lagi sambil menunjuk ke kemeja Jimin.

"Gwenchana! Aku yang salah. Aku berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa melihat ke depan..." sahut Jimin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

Membuat Jungkook semakin terbelalak.

"Siapa namamu? Aku kan sudah memperkenalkan namaku..." sahut Jimin.

"Ah..." Jungkook masih kebingungan dengan situasi itu. "Aku Jeon Jungkook, kelas 10..."

"Jeon Jungkook?" sahut Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Nama yang indah!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook-sshi~"

 **DEG!**

Jungkook terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya bergetar.

Senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

"Kurasa aku harus mengganti seragamku dengan seragam olahraga... Untung saja hari ini memang ada pelajaran olahraga.." sahut Jimin, berpamitan kepada Jungkook.

Membuat Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Apa... Yang baru saja terjadi?" gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berlari masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyuman sangat lebar di wajahnya.

Taehyung yang duduk di sebelah Jimin tentu saja terkejut melihat noda di seragam Jimin.

"Yaishhhh! Noda apa itu? Jorok kau, Park Jimin!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Noda susu~" sahut Jimin, masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Taehyung mengamati ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin itu, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap wajah Jimin.

"Yaaaa, Park Jimin! Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aniya~" Jimin terus tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara kedua tangannya tengah sibuk mengacak-acak tasnya untuk mencari seragam olahraganya.

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat sebahagia itu padahal bajumu kotor begitu? Cih, dasar aneh! Untung saja kau bukan pacarku lagi, ckckckck..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Noda ini membawa berkah, Kim Taehyung.." sahut Jimin sambil meresleting tasnya setelah baju olahraganya diletakkan di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung, masih kebingungan.

"Kini aku tahu apa maksud pepatah yang berkata bahwa setelah hal buruk menimpa kita akan ada hal baik yang menanti kita~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

"Mwoya..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook." sahut Jimin.

"Ne?" Taehyung terbelalak.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Jimin.

"Nugu? Orang yang menumpahkan noda itu di kemejamu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Sekaligus orang yang kuceritakan minggu lalu padamu.."

"Ne?" Taehyung semakin terbelalak.

"Aku jadi tahu namanya gara-gara ia barusan tidak sengaja menumpahkan susunya di kemejaku! Hehehe~" sahut Jimin, masih dengan senyuman manis itu di wajahnya.

"Pria yang kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ting tong teng~" sahut Jimin. "Majjayo... Hehehe.."

"Mwoyaaaaa..." Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya, imma!" sahut Jimin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jimin yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya.

"Cih... Ia sudah gila kurasa..." gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, kemudian bergumam, "Apa benar... Jimin jatuh cinta pada pria itu?"

Seketika itu juga, ada sesuatu yang terasa sesak di dadanya.

"Apa aku dan Jimin... Memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih?" gumam Taehyung lagi sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berbaring di atas kasurnya malam itu.

Setelah kejadian di kantin siang tadi, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya setiap ia mengingat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

"Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?" gumam Jungkook.

Setiap Jungkook berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur, senyuman Jimin selalu muncul tepat ketika kedua matanya tertutup.

"Yaishhhhh!" Jungkook kembali membuka kedua matanya dan terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Aku kenapa sebenarnya?"

Jungkook memeluk bantalnya, dan duduk menyandar ke sandaran kasurnya.

"Apa mungkin... Aku jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama?" gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : colaps di Burn The Stage ya? here lanjutannya haru :)  
**

 **Hanachanoke : ciye yang plesbek/? XD here ya lanjutannya hana :)  
**

 **yoonminable : hayo ada apa coba? :) btw, salam kenal ya :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: OUR MEMORIES FLY LIKE BUTTERFLY**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung - #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - MARET 2017**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Jimin dan Jungkook berkenalan di kantin siang itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka belum pernah saling bertukar sapa lagi karena mereka belum bertemu lagi.

Kelas Jimin terletak di lantai 3, sementara kelas Jungkook terletak di lantai 1, dekat dengan ruangan para guru.

Sore itu, Taehyung dan Jimin berjalan kaki bersama sepulang sekolah.

Kebetulan, rumah Taehyung dan Jimin berdekatan, dan letaknya juga tak jauh dari gedung sekolah.

Jadi, mereka berdua selalu berjalan kaki bersama setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

Jimin dan Taehyung membeli es krim dulu di toko yang berada tepat di depan gedung sekolah, lalu berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka sambil memakan es krim itu.

"Kau yakin tidak akan masuk angin memakan es krim sore-sore begini?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin yang tengah asik menjilati es krim di tangannya itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Udaranya kan masih agak dingin..." sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu, mengapa kau juga membeli es krim itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau kan tahu daya tahan tubuhku tak selemah tubuhmu." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi berpura-pura sombong di wajahnya.

"Yaishhh! Aku tidak selemah itu, imma..." gerutu Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung.

"Yaishhhh! Tanganmu kan lengket! Jangan menyentuh rambutku, tadi pagi aku habis keramas." gerutu Taehyung.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan sambil saling menggoda satu sama lain seperti biasanya.

Setelah es krim mereka habis, Taehyung membuang bungkus es krim miliknya dan Jimin ke sebuah tong sampah yang ada di tepi jalan.

Setelah membuang bungku es krim itu, Taehyung menatap Jimin yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Taehyung pun melangkah, mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Ya, Park Jimin!" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang.

Taehyung terus melangkah dan mensejajarkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jimin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa kau... Benar-benar jatuh cinta?" tanya Taehyung. "Pada bocah kelas 10 itu?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus melangkah. "Majjayo~ Waeyo? Kau cemburu?"

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung, gengsi untuk mengiyakan ucapan Jimin, padahal hatinya jelas-jelas mengiyakan ucapan Jimin itu.

"Hahahaha~" Jimin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi di wajah Taehyung.

"Memangnya ada cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Taehyung.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya..." sahut Jimin. "Tapi, setelah detik kesekian aku menatap wajah Jungkook waktu itu, aku jadi percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu benar-benar ada.."

"Aku jado penasaran, seperti apa wajah bocah itu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Pastinya ia lebih tampan darimu.." sahut Jimin, menggoda sahabatnya yang terkenal sangat narsis dan percaya diri itu.

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung sambil menendang betis Jimin.

"Yaaaaa! Kau cari gara-gara denganku, huh?" Jimin langsung membalas menendang betis Taehyung.

Dan mereka terus berjalan berduaan sambil saling menendang betis satu sama lain hingga mereka tiba di depan rumah Jimin.

"Sana masuk. Mandi. Badanmu bau keringat." sahut Taehyung, menggoda Jimin.

"Cih..." gerutu Jimin sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau tahu Kim Taehyung sunbae? Siswa kelas 12 yang sangat diidolakan di sekolah ini? Kudengar, ia sangat dekat dengan Park Jimin sunbae... Mereka bahkan pernah berpacaran, lalu putus. Tapi mereka berdua tetap terlihat sangat dekat bahkan setelah mereka putus._ "

Ucapan Yugyeom, teman sekelas Jungkook itu, terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Jungkook.

" _Aku salut pada mereka. Jarang sekali kan ada yang tetap bisa bersahabat baik setelah putus!_ "

Jungkook terduduk di kursi meja belajar yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar itu tengah menopang dagunya.

"Apa benar Jimin sunbae memiliki sahabat dekat seperti itu? Mereka bahkan pernah berpacaran?" gumam Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook merasa sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Kurasa... Aku akan kesulitan untuk mendekati Jimin sunbae..." gumanya lagi.

Jungkook menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Jumat tiba.

Hari yang paling disukai oleh para siswa di Bangtan High School karena setiap hari Jumat pagi selalu diadakan acara olahraga bersama.

Seluruh siswa dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12 dikumpulkan di sebuah ruangan indoor yang cukup luas, lalu mereka akan saling berkompetisi melawan kelas lainnya.

Jumat itu, pertandingan yang ditandingkan adalah tenis meja.

Dari kejauhan, Jungkook bisa melihat sosok mungil seorang Park Jimin di ujung lapangan yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya terduduk.

Ada seorang pria berwajah sangat tampan yang terduduk di samping Jimin.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat sangat akrab.

Sesekali pria tampan itu mengacak-acak rambut Jimin. Membuat Jimin memukul pelan bahu pria berwajah tampan itu.

Sesekali Jimin menyentil kening pria berwajah tampan itu, membuat pria tampan itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin berpura-pura hendak mencekik leher Jimin dengan lengannya. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Pria itu? Yang kau bilang bernama Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil berbisik kepada Yugyeom yang tengah duduk tepat disebelah Jungkook.

Yugyeom menatap jauh ke depan, berusaha mencari dimana posisi Jimin terduduk.

"Majjayo... Itu Taehyung sunbae.." sahut Yugyeom setelah ia berhasil menemukan dimana Jimin dan Taehyung tengah terduduk sambil tertawa bersama.

"Mereka terlihat sangat akrab..." bisik Jungkook.

"Seperti yang kuceritakan padamu." sahut Yugyeom.

Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Himnae, chinggu ya!" sahut Yugyeom, berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Jungkook kembali menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin yang tengah terus bercanda tanpa henti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Cha Taehyun ssaem, guru olahraga Bangtan High School, memanggil nama-nama siswa yang harus bersiap-siap untuk bertanding.

"Kali ini kelas 10 akan bertanding tenis meja melawan kelas 12." sahut Taehyun. "Mari kita lihat bagaimana para hoobae menghadapi para sunbaenya! Semuanya, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

Keramaian perpaduan antara suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan-teriakan kecil terdengar memenuhi ruangan indoor itu.

"Oke, sekarang akan kusebutkan siapa perwakilan yang akan bertanding!" sahut Taehyun.

"Kelas 12 melawan kelas 10? Whoaaaa! Semoga saja Jungkook bertanding!" sahut Jimin pelan.

Membuat Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Dan nama-nama itu pun mulai disebutkan.

"Perwakilan kelas 12." sahut Taehyun. "Yook Sungjae! Dan siswa yang namanya hampir mirip dengan namaku. Kim Taehyung! Silakan maju ke tengah ruangan!"

Tepuk tangan meriah langsung terdengar ketika nama Taehyung diucapkan oleh Taehyun.

"Cih... Mengapa harus aku?" gerutu Taehyung. "Aku sedang malas berolahraga..."

Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung. "Hwaiting, Kim Taehyung!"

Setelah Sungjae dan Taehyung berada di tengah ruangan, Taehyun memanggil peserta dari kelas 10.

"Perwakilan dari kelas 10 adalah..." sahut Taehyun. "Kim Mingyu! Dan... Jeon Jungkook! Silakan maju ke tengah ruangan!"

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Jimin terbelalak.

"Jungkook? Jungkook bertanding? Kyaaaaa!" pekik Jimin.

Jungkook ikut terbelalak. "Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook! Kau akan bertanding melawan Taehyung sunbae!" sahut Yugyeom.

"Matilah aku..." gerutu Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Jeon Jungkook? Bukankah itu pria yang sering diceritakan Jimin?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Setelah keempat peserta berkumpul di tengah ruangan, masing-masing memperkenalkan diri mereka satu sama lain.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung." sahut Taehyung ketika menjabat tangan Jungkook.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Senang berkenalan denganmu, sunbae.." sahut Jungkook dengan sedikit merasa gugup.

" _Ahhhh... Ia? Yang bernama Jeon Jungkook? Yang Jimin bilang jauh lebih tampan dariku?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Taehyung diam-diam memperhatikan Jungkook dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

" _Tubuhnya memang sedikit lebih bagus dariku... Dan wajahnya lumayan tampan juga..._ " gumam batin Taehyung. " _Tapi kurasa aku masih jauh lebih tampan darinya, cih..._ "

Sementara batin Jungkook juga tengah bergumam, " _Whoaaaaa... Ia benar-benar sangat tampan... Aku jadi tidak percaya diri untuk mendekati Jimin sunbae..._ "

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

Taehyung, tidak seperti biasanya yang sering terlihat bermain asal-asalan, kali itu bermain dengan sangat serius.

Membuat kedua hoobaenya kewalahan untuk memukul balik pukulan-pukulan Taehyung.

"Yaaaa! Ada apa dengan si bodoh satu itu? Bukankah tadi ia bilang ia sedang malas bertanding? Mengapa ia seserius itu sekarang?" gerutu Jimin ketika melihat Taehyung sangat serius melawan Jungkook.

Setiap Taehyung mencetak angka, seluruh siswa 12 bersorak, kecuali Jimin.

Jimin justru merutuki Taehyung. "Mengapa ia tidak membiarkan Jungkook menang? Cih!"

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan skor 20 - 11.

Kemenangan tentu saja diraih oleh siswa kelas 12.

Dengan lemas, Jungkook kembali terduduk di samping Yugyeom.

"Bahkan bertanding tenis meja dengannya saja aku kalah telak..." gumam Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ckckckck..." gumam Yugyeom sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terus saja menggerutu seharian itu.

"Mengapa kau bertanding seserius itu? Kau kan biasanya hanya bermain asal-asalan saja, cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Waeyo? Kau kesal? Karena aku memenangkan pertandingan itu dan membuat Jungkook pujaanmu itu kalah telak? Hahaha.." Taehyung terus menggoda Jimin.

"Tidak lucu, pabo ya!" Jimin terus menggerutu.

"Kau bilang ia lebih tampan dariku." sahut Taehyung.

"Memang!" jawab Jimin ketus.

"Kurasa, aku masih jauh lebih tampan darinya." sahut Taehyung.

"Aniya! Bagiku, ia jauh lebih tampan darimu!" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Yaaaaa! Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Karena aku mengalahkan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas.

" _Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu padanya?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Taehyung pulang terlebih dulu karena Jimin mendapat giliran bertugas piket membersihkan kelas, sementara Taehyung harus cepat-cepat pulang karena ada acara keluarga yang tidak boleh dilewatkannya.

"Dasar si tampan gila!" gerutu Jimin sambil mengelap kaca ruang kelasnya. "Berani-beraninya ia mengalahkan Jungkook di tengah keramaian seperti itu!"

"Ya, Jimin ah.. Aku ijin pulang duluan ya.. Nenekku sakit. Aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Ayahku kan pulangnya malam, dan di rumahku hanya aku dan ayahku yang bisa menyetir mobil.." sahut Ong Seongwoo, teman sekelas Jimin yang bertugas piket dengannya sore itu.

"Araseo.. Gwenchana. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya, Seongwoo ya! Cepatlah pulang, antarkan nenekmu ke rumah sakit..." sahut Jimin.

"Gumawo, Jimin ah! Aku pulang duluan ya.." sahut Seongwoo.

Satu jam kemudian, Jimin selesai membersihkan kelasnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara petir terdengar bergemuruh di luar sana. Rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai terdengar.

"Yaishhhh! Mengapa harus turun hujan? Aku tidak bawa payung..." gerutu Jimin.

Jimin berdiri di lobi gedung sekolah dengan tas ranselnya tergantung di punggungnya, menatap hujan yang turun sangat lebat di hadapannya.

"Aku akan basah kuyup sesampainya di rumah, cih..." gerutu Jimin. "Haruskah aku menerobos hujan ini saja? Atau aku harus menunggu hujan berhenti?"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah payung menaungi tubuh Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin menoleh ke belakang.

Jungkook tengah berdiri tepat di belakang Jimin dengan menggenggam gagang payung itu.

"Jungkook-sshi!" Jimin terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah menaunginya dengan payung itu.

"Kau tidak bawa payung, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu malam ini akan turun hujan..."

Jungkook pun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya bertanya, "Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengantarmu dengan payungku ini, sunbae?"

Jimin terbelalak, tidak menyangka kesempatan emas itu datang padanya malam itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau mengantarku, Jungkook-sshi. Kebetulan, aku gampang terserang flu kalau terkena hujan..." sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : here haru :)  
**

 **yoonminable : whoaaa salam kenal ya yoon :) semoga suka ya sama ff ini :)**

 **Habibahjeon : kokoronotomo aishiteru/?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: OUR MEMORIES FLY LIKE BUTTERFLY**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung - #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - MARET 2017**

"Kau tidak bawa payung, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu malam ini akan turun hujan..."

Jungkook pun akhirnya memberanikan dirinya bertanya, "Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengantarmu dengan payungku ini, sunbae?"

Jimin terbelalak, tidak menyangka kesempatan emas itu datang padanya malam itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau mengantarku, Jungkook-sshi. Kebetulan, aku gampang terserang flu kalau terkena hujan..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum. Hatinya terasa lega karena Jimin ternyata tidak menolak ajakannya.

Jungkook dan Jimin pun akhirnya melangkah beriringan, menjauh dari gedung sekolah mereka, menuju ke arah rumah Jimin, dengan dinaungi payung merah cerah milik Jungkook.

"Mengapa jam segini kau masih ada di sekolah, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook, berusaha memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku baru saja selesai piket membersihkan kelas.. Kalau kau? Mengapa kau juga baru pulang?" tanya Jimin.

"Sama denganmu. Aku juga bertugas piket hari ini..." sahut Jungkook.

"Ahhhh..." sahut Jimin. "Sebuah kebetulan yang indah, hehehe~"

"Ne?" Jungkook terbelalak sambil menatap ke arah Jimin.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Jungkook-sshi.. Tapi kita bahkan nyaris tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena ruang kelas kita berbeda lantai.." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook terdiam.

Jimin ikut menghentikan langkahnya agar tidak kehujanan.

"Kau kenapa?" Jimin menatap Jungkook.

"Apa benar... Kau ingin mengenalku lebih dekat, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sangat manis. "Majjayo... Waeyo? Andwe? Neo.. Shiro?"

Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya! Tentu saja aku sangat senang jika sunbae ingin mengenalku lebih dekat!"

"Jinjja?" Jimin terbelalak.

"Aku juga... Ingin lebih mengenal Jimin sunbae... Tapi aku kurang percaya diri.. Karena ada seseorang sehebat Taehyung sunbae disampingmu..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Aaaaahhhh.. Kim Taehyung? Hahaha~ Tenang saja. Ia memang pernah menjadi kekasihku, tapi semua sudah berlalu.. Dan kami benar-benar sahabat baik sekarang! Kau tidak perlu takut padanya. Ia sangat menurut kepadaku!"

"Jinjja?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo, mari kita saling mengela lebih dekat, Jungkook-sshi!"

"Ne!" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sangat ceria.

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju rumah Jimin sambil membicarakan banyak hal, berbagi kisah tentang latar belakang dan masa lalu mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Busan!" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman sangat ceria di Sabtu pagi itu ketika ia dan Taehyung sedang duduk di atas lapangan rumput setelah melakukan jogging bersama.

"Mwoya?" sahut Taehyung.

"Jungkook ternyata juga kelahiran Busan, Taehyung ah! Kami satu kampung halaman! Ini pasti yang disebut takdir, hahaha~" sahut Jimin sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo... Bisakah kau tidak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresi sebahagia itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sekolah.." sahut Jimin sambil menatap lembut ke arah Taehyung. "Gumawo, jinjja..."

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung. Sementara dalam dadanya, Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang agak menyesakkan.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lapangan berumput itu,lalu berkata, "Aku rasa... Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, Kim Taehyung..."

Tangan kanan Jimin diarahkan ke atas, seolah berusaha menyentuh matahari yang berada di langit atas sana, sementara tangan kirinya menjadi alas untuk menopang kepalanya yang terbaring di atas lapangan berumput itu.

"Apa kau.. Sebegitu menyukainya? Kau bahkan belum mengetahui karakternya, pabo ya!" sahut Taehyung sambil menoleh, menatap ke arah Jimin yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Joha..." sahut Jimin. Tangan kanannya masih terangkat ke atas.

"Mwoya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Semuanya..." sahut Jimin. "Matahari di atas sana... Udara sejuk yang tengah menyeka wajahku saat ini... Suara kicau burung yang tengah bersenandung saat ini..."

Taehyung terus menatap wajah Jimin.

"Tetes keringat yang tengah mengalir dari tubuhku... Keberadaanmu disampingku sebagai sahabat terbaikku..." sahut Jimin lagi, melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan juga... Senyuman Jeon Jungkook... Aku menyukai semuanya!"

"Aigoo... Kau tahu istilah mabuk cinta?" sahut Taehyung sambil ikut berbaring di samping Jimin. "Kurasa, kau sedang mabuk cinta saat ini!"

"Hehehehe~" Jimin terkekeh. "Dan hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah lelah mendengarkan semua celotehanku, Kim Taehyung... Gumapta, jinjja..."

"Aigoo..." sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Kurasa memang ini takdirku. Menjadi pendengar setiamu, Park Jimin."

Sementara dalam hatinya, Taehyung menangis.

" _Apa bagimu.. Aku hanya sebatas sahabat saja? Sahabat baik tempatmu berbagi kisah, bukan berbagi cinta?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

"Kau tahu kan? Sejak dulu aku ingin menyentuh matahari." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas seperti Jimin.

"Agar kau bisa merasakan kehangatan yang paling hangat..." sahut Taehyung.

"Namun... Kini, kurasa aku tidak perlu lagi menyentuh matahari untuk mencari kehangatan." sahut Jimin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena senyuman Jungkook... Sudah cukup untuk membuat hatiku terasa hangat." sahut Jimin.

"Aigoo... Aku mulai bosan mendengar namanya, imma..." sahut Taehyung.

"Itulah kau, Kim Taehyung..." Kali ini Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap Taehyung yang terbaring disebelahnya itu. "Kau selalu menggerutu akan banyak hal yang kuceritakan... Tapi pada akhirnya, kau selalu setia mendengarkan semua celotehanku... Ya kan?"

"Siapa lagi yang bersedia direpotkan oleh semua celotehanmu itu kalau bukan aku, pabo ya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Karena itu... Aku dengan tulus ingin berterima kasih padamu, imma..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, masih sambil menatap wajah Taehyung dari samping. "Gumapta.. Jinjja..."

"Araseo, imma.. Araseo..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _Setidaknya... Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu... Sebagai sahabat terbaikmu, ya kan?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - MEI 2017**

Tanpa terasa, sudah dua bulan Jungkook menjadi siswa kelas 10 di Bangtan High School.

Hubungannya dengan Jimin semakin akrab saja.

Jimin jadi sering menemui Jungkook di kantin setiap jam istirahat, membuat gosip mulai terdengar di sekolah, karena biasanya Jimin tidak pernah terpisahkan dari Taehyung.

"Kau dan Jimin baik-baik saja, Taehyung ah?" tanya Yook Sungjae siang itu ketika ia melihat Taehyung sedang sendirian terduduk di tepi jendela kelas.

"Aku dan Jimin? Tentu saja! Kami tidak ada masalah. Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kalian biasanya selalu berdua kemana-mana.. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kulihat Jimin lebih sering bersama siswa kelas 10 yang tampan itu. Dan kau jadi lebih sering terlihat menyendiri." sahut Sungjae.

"Gwenchana, Sungjae ya..." sahut Taehyung. "Kami tetap bersahabat sangat baik... Kurasa Jimin menyukai bocah itu, makanya ia sering menempel dengan bocah itu.."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" sahut Ong Seungwoo yang kini ikut bergabung dengan Sungjae dan Taehyung di dekat jendela kelas.

Taehyung menatap Seungwoo. "Cemburu? Aku? Waeyo? Mengapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Bukankah kalian pernah berpacaran?" tanya Seungwoo.

"Tapi kini kami bersahabat, Seungwoo ya.. Hubungan cinta kami sudah lama selesai, dan kami berteman sangat dekat sekarang.. Kalian kan juga tahu akan hal itu." sahut Taehyung, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal hatinya tengah terluka.

"Majjayo... Aigoo, jujur saja aku iri pada kalian..." sahut Sungjae. "Mana ada jaman sekarang orang berpacaran, lalu putus, dan bisa tetap bersahabat baik? Hanya kalian kurasa yang bisa begitu.."

"Majjayo.." sahut Seungwoo.

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kalian berhadapan dengan Jimin, kalian juga pasti akan sepertiku. Mana bisa aku marah padanya jika karakternya saja sepolos dan selugu itu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Benar juga katamu.. Ia memang sangat ceria dan lugu, makanya kau tidak mungkin membencinya walaupun kalian putus, ya kan?" sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Tentu saja... Mana bisa aku membenci pria semanis dan sepolos Park Jimin?_ " sahut batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Taehyung ah.." sahut Jimin setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Aku akan membantu Jungkook dulu sore ini. Ada tugas matematika yang tidak ia mengerti dan ia memintaku mengajarkannya." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum. "Kau kan tahu, aku ini ranking satu selama dua tahun berturut-turut ini! Hehehe~"

"Aigoo... Lihat betapa kau lagi-lagi menyombongkan kecerdasanmu.. Ckckckck.." gerutu Taehyung.

"Yaaaa! Bukankah aku juga selalu membantumu setiap ada pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti, huh? Masih berani menjelek-jelekan sahabat setiamu ini rupanya?" sahut Jimin sambil meng-headlock kepala Taehyung dengan lengannya.

"Yaaaa! Sakit, imma.. Lepaskan! Oke aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf!" sahut Taehyung sambil merintih kesakitan. "Lepaskan aku, imma!"

Jimin tertawa puas sambil melepaskan headlock nya itu.

"Cih... Tubuhmu kecil, dan mudah sakit... Tapi mengapa tenagamu begitu kuat? Aigoo..." gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin terus tertawa sambil meletakkan ranselnya di punggungnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung sambil berpamitan.

"Aku ke bawah dulu ya! Hati-hati di jalan nanti waktu pulang. Aku takut kau salah arah kalau sendirian." sahut Jimin.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Bocah itu yang masih kecil, bukan aku." gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu segera berlari keluar dari kelas, menuju ke kelas Jungkook di lantai satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JUNI 2017**

Sore itu sepulang sekolah, Jungkook sengaja mengajak Jimin untuk mampir sejenak ke sebuah kedai es krim dekat sekolah.

Taehyung lagi-lagi harus pulang sendirian karena Jimin ada janji dengan Jungkook.

"Kau sering kesini juga, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook ketika ia dan Jimin sudah duduk berhadapan di dalam kedai es krim.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku dan Taehyung suka makan es krim disini kalau musim panas..."

Jimin kemudian memasukkan sesendok es krim coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini sudah memasuki musim panas, sunbae..." sahut Jungkook.

"Majjayo. Tidak terasa sudah bulan Juni saja.. Rasanya baru kemarin aku naik ke kelas 12.." sahut Jimin.

"Kalau begitu... Apa musim panas ini... Kau bersedia sering-sering menemaniku kesini?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengaduk-aduk es krim di gelas dihadapannya itu.

"Ne?" Jimin menatap Jungkook.

"Kalau musim-musim panas sebelumnya kau selalu kesini dengan Taehyung sunbae... Bisakah musim panas kali ini kau kesini denganku?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Maksudmu..." Jimin terbelalak. Tanpa sadar, ada sedikit coklat menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Jungkook mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dari kursi, tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan, mengelap sisa coklat yang tersisa di sudut bibir Jimin itu.

"Ada coklat di sudut bibirmu, sunbae.." sahut Jungkook sambil kembali terduduk.

"Ahhhh... Mian... Aku kalau makan es krim memang seperti anak kecil, hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, sunbae.." sahut Jungkook.

"Uh?" Jimin lagi-lagi menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Apa kau bersedia kesini denganku selama musim panas ini? Dan musim-musim panas selanjutnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Apa... Maksudmu..."Jimin tercengang.

"Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu, sunbae. Sejak pertama kali melhat senyumanmu di kantin waktu itu. Ketika tidak sengaja aku menumpahkan susu coklat ke baju seragammu..." sahut Jungkook setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Jin... Jinjja?" Jimin semakin terbelalak.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja... Aku serius, sunbae.."

Jimin masih tercengang.

"Maukah kau... Menjadi kekasihku, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin langsung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja! Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di hari pertama kau masuk di Bangtan High School!"

"Jinjja?" Kali ini Jungkook yang terbelalak.

"Makanya aku tidak marah padamu waktu kau menumpahkan susu itu, Jungkook-sshi! Karena aku sudah menyukaimu saat itu..." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook refleks tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ini hari pertama kita?"

Jimin ikut tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, call!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku berkencan dengan Jungkook, yuhuuuuu~" teriak Jimin malam itu.

Sepulang dari kedai es krim, Jimin langsung berlari menemui Taehyung di dalam kamarnya dan menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi di kedai es krim.

"Aigoo... Chukkae, imma..." sahut Taehyung, berusaha terlihat biasa saja. "Untung saja cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"Whoaaa! Kau mau kutraktir apa, Taehyung ah? Besok kan hari Sabtu.. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan sebagai perayaan hari jadiku dengan Jungkook!" sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi sangat ceria, tanpa ia tahu saat itu hati Taehyung tengah terluka.

"Memangnya besok kalian tidak berkencan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Setiap Sabtu, Jungkook harus membantu di butik pakaian milik ibunya. Kami hanya bisa berkencan setiap hari Minggu atau sepulang sekolah..." sahut Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, besok traktir aku pizza dan spagethi di cafe biasa." sahut Taehyung.

"Oke, call!" sahut Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin pulang ke rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dalam kamarnya malam itu.

Dan tanpa Jimin ketahui, Taehyung menangis sepanjang malam itu.

Hatinya terluka. Namun, ia harus iklas demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

Hanya saja.. Mengiklaskan tidaklah semudah itu...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **taniaarmy19 : here lanjutannya ya tan :) semoga suka :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: OUR MEMORIES FLY LIKE BUTTERFLY**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung - #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JULI 2017**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Jimin berkencan dengan Jungkook.

Sebenarnya, perlakuan Jimin kepada Taehyung sama sekali tidak berubah.

Jimin tetap memperlakukan Taehyung sebagai sahabat terbaiknya seperti biasa.

Hanya saja, kini waktu Jimin jadi terbagi. Ia tidak bisa selalu bersama Taehyung seperti yang sudah terjalin selama dua setengah tahun itu.

Kini, Jimin juga harus membagi waktunya untuk Jungkook, kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hal itu membuat Taehyung jadi lebih sering menyendiri di perpustakaan pada jam istirahat.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungjae sambil duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil berusaha membuat ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Jimin benar-benar berkencan dengan bocah itu? Aigoo... Seleranya aneh.." sahut Sungjae.

"Kau kan tahu betapa absurdnya seorang Park Jimin..." sahut Taehyung sambil terus membaca tulisan di buku dalam genggamannya.

Sungjae menatap Taehyung dari samping. "Kau jadi lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini..."

"Aniya!" sahut Taehyung, mengelak. "Kau kan tahu, aku paling benci musim panas. Aku selalu lebih banyak diam setiap musim panas karena jika aku banyak bergerak, tubuhku akan banyak berkeringat dan aku benci itu."

"Majjayo... Ucapanmu masuk akal juga.." sahut Sungjae.

"Cih..." sahut Taehyung.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah, aku dan Seungwoo berencana akan ke PC room. Apa kau mau ikut? Lumayan, AC disana cukup dingin. Ibuku selalu melarangku menyalakan AC kamarku jika belum saatnya tidur, cih!" sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung ingat, pagi tadi Jimin berkata sepulang sekolah ia akan menemani Jungkook mengerjakan tugasnya di kedai es krim.

"Oke, call! Aku juga sedang malas pulang cepat. AC di rumahku kemarin rusak dan baru akan dibetulkan sore ini." sahut Taehyung.

"Jimin juga kau ajak?" tanya Sungjae.

"Ia pasti akan pulang dengan kekasihnya itu, imma.." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah... Benar juga katamu... sahut Sungjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengajarkan Jungkook banyak hal yang tidak Jungkook mengerti ketika sore itu mereka berkencan di kedai es krim.

Jungkook terus menatap wajah Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Waeyo? Apa caraku menerangkan ini terdengar aneh?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Kau menjelaskan dengan sangat baik, hyeong..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena menatap wajahmu adalah sebuah kebahagian bagiku.." sahut Jungkook, masih sambil tersenyum.

Kedua pipi Jimin terasa panas seketika.

"Aigoo... Kau bisa saja, Jungkook ah! Aku kan jadi malu, hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mereka pun lanjut berkencan ke sebuah danau yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung Bangtan High School.

Jungkook dan Jimin berjalan beriringan di tepi danau itu.

Tangan kanan Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan kiri Jimin.

Sambil bergandengan, mereka berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal sambil menatap keindahan pemandangan di danau sore itu.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin dengan tangan kirinya.

Jimin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Aku juga, Jungkook ah~"

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku..." sahut Jungkook.

Kali ini mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

Keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan.

Sementara langit di atas sana mulai berubah warna.

Matahari mulai terbenam, membuat warna langit berubah menjadi orange cerah.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepasmu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jimin dengan lembut.

"Nado, Jungkook ah~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap balik ke arah Jungkook.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, tatapannya mulai tertuju ke bibir Jimin yang agak tebal dan kemerahan itu.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan bibir Jungkook pun mengecup lembut bibir Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya malam itu.

"Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!" pekik Jimin ketika Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jimin langsung berlari kecil, masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung, lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Taehyung.

"Waeyo?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan kebingungan.

"Whoaaaaa!" Jimin memekik pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa, imma?" Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jimin memeluk erat guling milik Taehyung. "Jungkook tadi menciumku! Ini ciuman pertama kami!"

"Aigoo... Kukira ada apa... Ckckckck..." sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Jimin terus memeluk erat guling Taehyung sambil tesenyum lebar.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kasurnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Jimin.

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Jimin yang masih terbaring sambil tersenyum di sampingnya itu.

"Kau... Sebegitu bahagianya kah?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja! Hehehe~" sahut Jimin.

"Kau tidak sebahagia ini ketika aku pertama kali menciummu." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau cemburu?" Jimin kini menatap Taehyung.

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung. "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama!"

"Kurasa... Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jimin. "Baguslah kalau begitu... Aku jadi tidak perlu menjagamu terus menerus."

Sementara batin Taehyung tengah menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - SEPTEMBER 2017**

"Taehyung ah! Aku jadi semakin yakin akan mengambil jurusan musik di universitas nanti!" sahut Jimin pagi itu di kelas.

Saat itu guru yang mengajar belum masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan mengambil jurusan photografi bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya~ Pikiranku berubah! Kau kan tahu, sejak dulu aku sangat suka dengan dunia musik..."

"Dan kau bilang akan masuk jurusan photografi agar bisa sekelas denganku nanti..." sahut Taehyung.

"Sekarang aku sudah berubah pikiran!" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Karena kekasihmu itu lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Ternyata Jungkook juga menyukai dunia musik dan berencana akan mengambil jurusan musik ketika ia kuliah nanti!"

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran dan akan berpisah denganku demi menunggu kekasihmu masuk jurusan yang sama denganmu?" sahut Taehyung.

"Mianhae, Taehyung ah..." sahut Jimin. "Kurasa, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mengejar mimpi-mimpiku yang selama ini kupendam..."

Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Araseo.. Aku tahu kau begitu menyukai dunia musik sejak dulu, tapi karena kau tidak berani masuk universitas sendirian makanya kau memilih mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

"Baguslah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Apanya?" tanya Jimin.

"Kekasihmu itu.. Walaupun masih bocah, tapi ia bisa membuatmu kembali bertekad kuat meraih mimpimu..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, aku ini tidak mungkin salah pilih! Hehehe~"

Tak lama kemudian, sang guru berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Jungkook dan Jimin berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

Bahkan, satu sekolah pun sangat mendukung hubungan mereka, termasuk para guru.

Yoon Siyoon, wali kelas Taehyung dan Jimin, sangat terkejut ketika melihat Jimin akhirnya merubah pilihannya menjadi jurusan musik sebagai jurusan yang akan diambilnya di universitas tahun depan.

"Kan sudah sejak dulu aku katakan, kau seharusnya mengambil jurusan musik karena bakat musikmu sangat besar, Jimin haksaeng." sahut Siyoon.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Hehehe~ Aku akan berhasil menjadi penyanyi yang baik kan, ssaem?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan selalu ikut acara paduan suara setiap ada acara di sekolah kita ini, dan suaramu yang paling indah dari semua siswa disini! Makanya aku sedikit kecewa ketika kau bilang akan mengambil jurusan photografi waktu itu!" sahut Siyoon.

"Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil terus tertawa kecil. "Gumawo, ssaem.. Karena kau selalu mendukungku..."

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kan wali kelasmu... Sudah seharusnya aku mengarahkanmu ke jalur yang sesuai dengan bakat dan mimpimu!" sahut Siyoon. "Untunglah kau mendapat kekasih yang bisa mendukungmu dalam mimpimu menjadi penyanyi dan musisi, Jimin haksaeng!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung merenung sendirian malam itu di teras balkon yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Apa aku dan Jimin harus perlahan menjadi semakin menjauh seperti ini?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap ribuan bintang yang tengah bersinar terang di langit.

"Aku bersyukur ia bisa melangkah menuju mimpinya, namun entah kenapa aku merasa semakin kehilangan sosoknya dalam hidupku..." gumam Taehyung lagi.

Semua waktu-waktu yang sudah dilaluinya bersama Jimin selama ini sebelum Jungkook hadir di antara mereka kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Taehyung menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya itu.

" _Aku merindukan semua kebersamaan kita sebelum Jungkook masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, imma..._ " teriak batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Jungkook diijinkan mengendarai motor milik ayahnya.

Jungkook langsung menjemput Jimin dan mengajak Jimin berkencan sambil berkeliling dengan motor milik ayah Jungkook itu.

"Whoaaaaa! Ini sangat menyenangkan, Jungkook ah!" teriak Jimin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, sementara Jungkook terus fokus mengendarai motor itu.

"Pegangan erat, hyeong! Aku akan menaikan kecepatan." teriak Jungkook.

"Araseo!" sahut Jimin.

Jimin langsung saja memeluk erat pinggang Jungkook.

Wajahnya ditempelkan di punggung Jungkook.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu seerat ini, hehehe~" gumam Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja...

 **CIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~**

 **DUG!**

"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Motor Jungkook berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan, lalu keduanya saling bertabrakan karena sama-sama melaju dalam keadaan kencang.

 **BRUK!**

Motor Jungkook langsung terjatuh dan tubuh Jungkook tertindih motor itu, sementara tubuh Jimin terpental cukup jauh dari lokasi kejadian.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pekikan Jimin terdengar menggema di jalanan malam itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : ok zombie haru? semangat ya! :)  
**

 **Habibahjeon : taehyung harus kuat/?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: OUR MEMORIES FLY LIKE BUTTERFLY**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung - #KookMin #VMin**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - SEPTEMBER 2017**

Motor Jungkook berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil yang juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan, lalu keduanya saling bertabrakan karena sama-sama melaju dalam keadaan kencang.

 **BRUK!**

Motor Jungkook langsung terjatuh dan tubuh Jungkook tertindih motor itu, sementara tubuh Jimin terpental cukup jauh dari lokasi kejadian.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pekikan Jimin terdengar menggema di jalanan malam itu.

Jungkook berusaha untuk bangun dengan susah payah.

Sementara mobil yang menabrak mereka itu langsung kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Argggghhhh!" Jungkook terus berusaha mengangkat motor yang tengah menindih kedua kakinya itu.

Dan setelah tubuhnya berhasil terlepas dari motor itu, Jungkook berusaha untuk bangun, namun kedua kakinya terasa sangat sakit hingga Jungkook tidak bisa berdiri.

Jungkook akhirnya terpaksa harus berusaha maju dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan kedua kakinya terseret di atas aspal jalanan itu, menuju ke tempat Jimin tergeletak.

Kedua bola matanya terbelalak ketika melihat darah yang sangat banyak menggenang di tempat Jimin tergeletak.

Ternyata...

Tubuh Jimin yang terlempar ke tepi jalanan itu mendarat di dekat pepohonan, dan sebuah batang pohon yang sangat runcing itu menembus masuk ke leher Jimin, membuat darah mengalir sangat deras dari leher Jimin.

Kepala Jimin juga terantuk keras ke sebuah batu yang berada di sana dan darah juga mengalir deras dari kepala Jimin.

"Jimin hyeong! Jimin hyeong! JIMIN HYEOOOOOOOOONG!" Jungkook refleks berteriak sambil menangis ketika melihat betapa mengenaskannya kondisi Jimin saat itu.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan para petugas medis segera membawa Jungkook dan Jimin ke rumah sakit terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRANG!**

Gelas yang tengah dipegang oleh Taehyung langsung terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping ketika Taehyung mendapat telepon dari ayah Jimin.

Taehyung langsung saja berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan dompetnya, lalu segera berlari keluar rumah dan memanggil taxi.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Taehyung langsung berlari ke depan ruang UGD.

Ayah dan Ibu Jimin sudah ada disana.

Ibu Jimin tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Ayah Jimin.

"Ahjussi... Jimin... Mengapa bisa..." Taehyung bahkan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena masih syok mendengar kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa Jimin.

Sementara itu, Ayah dan Ibu Jungkook juga terlihat berada disana dalam keadaan panik.

"Mereka... Siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Orang tua Jungkook..." sahut Ayah Jimin.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan ketika sedang naik motor bersama..." sahut Ayah Jimin.

Kedua kaki Taehyung terasa sangat lemas.

"Dan kondisi Jimin jauh lebih parah daripada kondisi Jungkook..." sahut Ayah Jimin.

Ibu Jimin terus berteriak, meraung menangisi keadaan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Maafkan kami..." sahut Ayah Jungkook.

Ayah Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyalahkan Jungkook.. Bukankah anakmu juga terluka?"

"Siapa... Yang mengendarai motornya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Jungkook..." sahut Ayah Jimin.

"Kedua kaki Jungkook patah tertiban motor.. Namun ketika ambulans datang, ia dalam kondisi sadarkan diri..." sahut Ayah Jimin.

Taehyung mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Namun..." Ucapan Ayah Jimin terhenti sejenak. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata Ayah Jimin.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Jimin, ahjussi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tubuhnya terpental jauh ke tepi jalan. Kepalanya terbentur batu besar hingga mengalami pendarahan dan tak sadarkan diri.. Dan..." Ayah Jimin berusaha menjelaskan dengan penuh rasa sakit di dadanya. "Lehernya tertancap di sebuah batang pohon hingga lehernya juga mengalami pendarahan..."

 **BUK!**

Tubuh Taehyung langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai. Kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas ketika mendengar kondisi Jimin.

Detik itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Taehyung, Taehyung merasa begitu ingin membunuh seseorang.

Jeon Jungkook.

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung.

Ayah Jimin tiba-tiba terkejut melihat noda kemerahan di sendal berwarna putih yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Kakimu kenapa, Taehyung ah?" tanya Ayah Jimin.

Ternyata, beberapa pecahan kecil dari gelas yang dijatuhkan Taehyung tadi menancap di kaki Taehyung ketika Taehyung berlari menuju kamarnya tadi, namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyadari akan hal itu karena pikirannya sudah terlebih dulu panik mendengar Jimin kecelakaan.

Taehyung menatap sekilas ke arah telapak kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Saat itu juga, rasa nyeri itu baru dirasakannya.

"Kurasa, aku tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan gelas tadi di rumahku, ahjussi..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada sangat lemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan malam itu.

Jungkook sudah sadarkan diri, sementara Jimin masih belum sadarkan diri juga.

"Pita suaranya rusak..." sahut Kim Minseok, dokter bedah yang mengoperasi Jimin.

"Apa ia... Akan menjadi bisu?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan.

"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.. Ia akan dapat berbicara lagi.. Hanya saja..." sahut Minseok.

"Hanya saja apa, ssaem?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kudengar dari ayah dan ibunya, Jimin hwanja sangat suka bernyanyi..." sahut Minseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo, ssaem..."

"Kurasa... Ia tidak akan pernah bisa bernyanyi lagi..." sahut Minseok.

 **DEG!**

Taehyung merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya,

"Jadi.. Maksudmu... Jimin... Tidak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi seumur hidupnya?" tanya Taehyung.

Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Hanya ini hal terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan..."

" _Lalu... Bagaimana dengan mimpi yang sangat ingin Jimin raih selama ini?_ " rintih batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, bocah brengsek!" teriak Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menghampiri kamar tempat Jungkook dirawat dan membentak Jungkook habis-habisan karena kecerobohannya mengendarai motor sehingga membuat Jimin harus kehilangan cita-cita yang sangat diinginkannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" sahut Jungkook sambil menangis.

Jungkook juga terluka ketika mengetahui kondisi Jimin separah itu.

Taehyung menatap sangat tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Mulai detik ini... Kau tidak akan pernah kuijinkan untuk menemui Jimin lagi, araseo?" bentak Taehyung.

"Sunbae... Aku tidak bisa jika tidak bersama Jimin hyeong..." rintih Jungkook. "Aku sangat mencintainya, sunbae! Aku janji aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik mulai sekarang, sunbae..."

"Apa kau bilang? Cinta? Ini yang kau namakan cinta?" bentak Taehyung. "Kau mencintainya tapi kau membuatnya kehilangan mimpinya! Kau bahkan nyaris merenggut nyawanya! Ia bisa saja meninggal disana jika ambulans tidak segera mendatangi kalian, brengsek!"

Jungkook terdiam.

Benar ucapan Taehyung.

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook berkata ia mencintai Jimin, namun justru karena kecerobohannya nyawa Jimin nyaris melayang.

Taehyung kembali menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Ingat ucapanku! Mulai detik ini, akhiri semua hubunganmu dan Jimin! Jangan pernah lagi kau muncul di hadapannya, imma!" bentak Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai menetes membasahi selimut miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuh hari sudah berlalu sejak kecelakaan malam itu.

Jimin belum juga sadarkan diri, sementara kondisi Jungkook mulai membaik.

Selama tujuh hari itu, Taehyung tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah.

Taehyung terus menemani Jimin yang belum juga sadarkan diri itu.

Taehyung terus menjaga Jimin sambil terus mengajak bicara Jimin, berharap suaranya dapat didengar oleh alam bawah sadar Jimin.

Taehyung bahkan ijin tidak ikut beberapa ujian yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah. Hal itu membuat nilainya yang tergolong rata-rata menjadi semakin buruk.

Namun, bagi Taehyung, ia bisa saja mengulang kembali sekolahnya tahun depan, sementara ia tidak akan bisa mengulang semua waktu yang dikorbankannya untuk Jimin saat itu.

Betapa Taehyung sangat mencintai Jimin hingga ia merelakan segalanya hanya demi membuat Jimin membuka kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Imma... Kau harus bangun.. Katamu, kau ingin lulus bersamaku.. Katamu... Kau ingin kita berfoto berdua dengan seragam kelulusan kita.." sahut Taehyung lirih.

Air mata mulai kembali menetes, membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji..." sahut Taehyung sambil terisak. "Kau akan mendaftar kuliah bersamaku... Kita akan sama-sama mendaftar kuliah di jurusan photografi.."

Taehyung kembali terdiam, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti itu.

"Karena itu... Kau harus bangun, imma! Kau harus bangun... Demi mewujudkan impian kita masuk kuliah bersama, imma..." isak Taehyung sambil terus berbisik di telinga Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terus menangis di dalam kamarnya malam itu.

Hampir setiap saat, air mata Jungkook tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Bagaimana mungkin ia membuat pria yang sangat dicintainya menderita separah itu?

Mengapa takdir harus bersikap kejam kepada mereka yang belum lama berbahagia itu?

"Jimin hyeong... Maafkan aku... Jinjja mianhae... Hyung..." bisik Jungkook sambil terus terisak di atas kasurnya.

Kejadian malam itu membuat mimpi buruk selalu menghampiri Jungkook dalam setiap tidurnya, dan kondisi Jimin yang tergeletak parah di tepi jalan itu selalu membuat Jungkook menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Baginya, tidak ada mimpi yang jauh lebih buruk selain mimpi akan kejadian malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 03. 13 AM, di hari kedelapan setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu. tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasakan ada gerakan kecil di jemari tangan kanan Jimin.

Taehyung yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jimin itu refleks terbangun.

"Jimin ah! Jimin ah!" Taehyung refleks memanggil nama Jimin ketika melihat jari jemari Jimin mulai bergerak.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya kedua bola mata Jimin perlahan terbuka.

"Jimin ah! Kau sudah sadarkan diri? Aigoo! Dahengiya, Park Jimin!" Taehyung refleks memeluk erat tubuh Jimin sambil menangis.

Tangisan yang dipenuhi rasa syukur.

"Kim Taehyung... Kau kenapa seperti ini?" sahut Jimin dengan nada masih sangat lemah. "Aku kenapa berada disini?"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin. "Kau lupa? Kau mengalami kecelakaan delapan hari yang lalu.."

"Aku? Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa..." sahut Jimin, masih dengan ekspresi lemas di wajahnya.

"Kau.. Lupa?" Taehyung tercegang.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau... Tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku... Kecelakaan kenapa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Jimin. "Apakah eomma dan appa tidak apa-apa? Aku.. Kecelakaan bersama mereka?"

Taehyung semakin terbelalak. Mengapa Jimin bahkan tidak menyebut nama Jungkook?

"Aniya.. Kedua orang tuamu baik-baik saja..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ahhh.. Dahengiya..." sahut Jimin, lega mendengar kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau... Ingat Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Nugu?"

Taehyung terdiam seketika. Ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Jimin ah, kau ingat aku?" tanya Taehyung,

"Tentu saja! Kau sahabatku.. Yang menjadi kekasihku.. Lalu kita putus dan kembali bersahabat.. Mana mungkin aku lupa?" sahut Jimin dengan nada sangat lemah.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mengingatku..." sahut Taehyung sambil merasa lega karena Jimin tidak melupakannya.

Jimin mengernyit kesakitan. "Taehyung ah... Mengapa... Leherku terasa sangat sakit? Suaraku bahkan menjadi pelan dan lemah seperti ini..."

Taehyung terdiam.

"Aku bahkan merasa sangat kesakitan.. Setiap berbicara..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi penuh kesakitan di wajahnya.

"Lehermu tertusuk batang pohon saat kecelakaan.. Pita suaramu dioperasi..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam.

"Kau... Bisa bicara karena dokter bedah terbaik di negeri ini sukses mengoperasimu... Namun, suaramu tidak bisa pulih sepenuhnya.." sahut Taehyung, memberitahu Jimin dengan hati-hati.

Jimin menatap Taehyung, air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola matanya. "Aku... Tidak akan bisa menyanyi lagi kalau begitu?"

Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin. "Majjayo..."

Jimin langsung menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung malam itu.

Setelah tangis Jimin mereda, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur Jimin itu sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ingatanmu yang kau ingat, sebatas mana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingat, kita sedang belajar mati-matian untuk ujian kenaikan kelas... Kau memintaku mengajarimu matematika agar kita bisa naik ke kelas tiga... Tepat di hari ketika kita memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan pacaran kita dan kembali menjadi sahabat.."

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Kita sudah kelas tiga, Park Jimin..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne?" Jimin terbelalak.

"Kita... Sudah menjadi siswa kelas tiga... Ini sudah bulan September 2017.." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa aku... Tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin sudah sadarkan diri." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang dari rumah sakit siang itu.

"Jinjja? Kapan, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Tadi pukul tiga pagi." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku akan segera menemuinya ke kamarnya!" sahut Jungkook.

"Berhenti." sahut Taehyung ketika Jungkook hendak melangkah.

"Ne?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Ia... Kehilangan ingatannya." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook terbelalak.

"Ia tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi malam itu." sahut Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingatmu." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Ingatannya terakhir adalah di saat kami sedang menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas bukan Desember 2016 kemarin.." sahut Taehyung. "Hari dimana aku dan Jimin memutuskan hubungan kami sebagai kekasih dan berjanji akan kembali menjadi sahabat baik."

Jungkook membuka lebar mulutnya. Tercengang.

"Ia bahkan menangis dan sangat terluka ketika tahu tidak akan bisa menyanyi lagi." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook. "Lalu, kau pikir, ia akan bahagia jika ia kembali mengingatmu?"

Jungkook langsung terjatuh duduk di atas lantai, kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemah.

"Jungkook ah!" Ibu Jungkook yang sedang berada juga di dalam kamar itu langsung membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Kurasa... Tidak pernah lagi mengingatmu adalah hal terbaik untuk mengurangi penderitaan Jimin." sahut Taehyung dengan nada dingin.

Jungkook kini terduduk di atas kasurnya setelah ibunya membantunya berdiri.

"Benar kata Taehyung haksaeng.." sahut Ibu Jungkook. "Jika ia mengingatmu, bukankah ia akan semakin terluka?"

"Orang yang paling dicintainya.. Justru merebut masa depannya." sahut Taehyung. "Kau pikir, ia tidak akan terluka jika mengetahui kenyataan itu?"

Jungkook menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya mulai basah oleh air matanya.

"Jika kau sungguh mencintai Jimin, lepaskan ia saat ini juga. Inilah waktu yang paling tepat untukmu melepasnya setelah kau melukainya dan merenggut masa depannya." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook mulai meraung dalam tangisnya. Ibu Jungkook terus memeluk erat tubuh putra kesayangannya itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahu orang tua Jimin dan juga Siyoon ssaem. Mereka setuju dengan ideku. Siyoon ssaem bahkan akan memberitahu semua siswa dan guru di sekolah agar tidak pernah memberitahu Jimin mengenai hubungan kalian." sahut Taehyung. "Mulai detik ini, kau dan Jimin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kalian bahkan tidak memiliki kenangan apapun. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Tangis Jungkook semakin menjadi dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Jika kau berani buka suara, kau akan menyesal." sahut Taehyung dengan nada sangat dingin. "Aku akan menghabisimu jika kau berani membuka mulut sialmu itu, araseo?"

Taehyung pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Jungkook, membiarkan Jungkook terus menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - FEBRUARI 2018**

Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa sangat lebar pada foto kelulusan mereka hari itu.

Mereka sangat bahagia karena akhirnya bisa lulus dari Bangtan High School.

Mereka bahkan sudah mendapatkan kabar bahwa mereka diterima di Bangtan Art University jurusan photografi melalui jalur beasiswa.

"Chukkae.." sahut Siyoon sambil memeluk kedua siswa kesayangannya itu.

"Kami akan sering-sering mengunjungimu, ssaem!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau harus terus semangat mengajar disini ya, ssaem.." sahut Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian, Seungwoo, Sungjae, dan para siswa lainnya ikut bergabung untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih mereka kepada wali kelas kesayangan mereka itu karena sudah banyak membimbing mereka selama setahun kemarin.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Jungkook hanya bisa diam - diam menatap wajah Jimin untuk terakhir kalinya. Kedua bola mata Jungkook sudah basah oleh air mata.

Mulai besok, Jungkook akan pergi ke dari Korea dan melanjutkan studinya di Jepang atas saran dari orang tuanya.

Orang tua Jungkook juga merasa terluka melihat Jungkook harus kehilangan Jimin dengan cara yang tragis seperti itu. Karena itu, orang tua Jungkook memutuskan bahwa Jungkook harus melanjutkan studinya ke Jepang agar ia bisa secepatnya melupakan Jimin dan memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - DESEMBER 2019**

"Tidak terasa kita sudah menjadi senior sekarang ya, hehehe~" sahut Jimin ketika ia sedang berjalan bersama Taehyung malam itu.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas photografi mereka dan dalam perjalanan pulang ke tempat kos yang mereka huni berdua.

"Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku menangis... Ketika mengetahui aku tidak akan bisa lagi menyanyi." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

Tiba-tiba saja salju turun.

"Whoaaa! First snow!" pekik Jimin dengan sangat bahagia.

Taehyung menatap ke langit di atas sana. Salju perlahan mulai turun di sekitar mereka.

Jimin langsung menatap Taehyung. "Gumawo, Kim Taehyung.."

"Ne?" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan terbelalak.

"Terima kasih.. Karena sudah menyemangatiku di saat-saat terburukku..." sahut Jimin.

"Bukankah itu yang selalu kulakukan untukmu? Kau baru berterima kasih sekarang, huh?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sangat lembut. "Aniya.. Aku selaluuuuu berterima kasih padamu setiap saat dalam hatiku.."

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mencubit pelan hidung Jimin. "Kau ini ada-ada saja.."

"Kim Taehyung... Apa kau... Bersedia jika seumur hidupmu kau harus selalu ada untukku? Dalam kondisi apapun?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, imma? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu ada untukmu? Dalam kondisi apapun.." sahut Taehyung.

"Setelah lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, ayo kita menikah, Taehyung ah.." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam. Tercengang.

"Waeyo? Shiro? Ada orang lain yang kau sukai?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa aku.. Salah dengar?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu... Apa kau... Serius ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Kurasa... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, imma.."

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung.

"Waeyo?" Jimin tercengang.

Taehyung langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jimin di hadapannya itu. "Tentu saja aku bersedia menikah denganmu, imma..."

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis, pabo ya?" tanya Jimin yang masih bingung dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Karena aku sangat bahagia, pabo ya!" sahut Taehyung sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh mungil pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyangka... Bahwa semua perjuangannya selama ini ternyata membuahkan hasil yang sangat indah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi kali ini, Park Jimin!" sahut Taehyung, masih sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

"Araseo..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum dalam pelukan Taehyung. "Aku juga tidak akan pernah melepasmu, imma. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selama ini selalu ada di dalam hatiku, dan selamanya akan terus berada di dalam sana. Siap-siap saja! Kau akan selamanya bersamaku, menghabiskan semua sisa hidupmu disampingku, Kim Taehyung!"

Tanpa pernah Jimin ingat... Bahwa pernah ada seorang pria bernama Jeon Jungkook yang mengisi hatinya itu...

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note : Akhirnya END :)**

 **Angst kaga nih jatohnya? Angst gagal ya? Wkwkw**

 **Thx a lot udah bersedia baca FF ini dari awal sampe end ya gaes :) /deep bows/**

 **Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua :)**

 **See you all in my other FF! :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Habibahjeon : kasian habib/?  
**

 **ichikawa haru : here last chapter ya haru :) semoga suka :)  
**

 **HII am Chinese : nice to meet u too :)  
**

 **yoonminable : here the ending :)  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : chukkae tania memang cerdas wkwkw :)  
**


End file.
